A unique Scandinavian tradition is the creation of baskets for hanging on a Christmas tree. These baskets were created of paper that was cut and woven together to form a basket in which treats could be stored. The paper baskets were generally in the shape of hearts. The heart shaped baskets symbolized the love and beauty of Christmas while displaying an individuals' artistic flair.
For years, people have been displaying bumper stickers and other emblems on their vehicles (or other foreign objects) to show their support for a cause, support a candidate running for office, or to say something funny. However, once the bumper stickers have been applied to the surface of the object, they are difficult to remove. In some cases, the stickers have ruined the surface of the object to which they are applied.
What is needed in the art is a device that is easily removable from a surface, without ruining the surface, while still conveying an individual's viewpoint.